1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tables, trays, and game boards. More particularly, the present invention relates to collapsible tables trays and game boards which may be carried in a convenient sized bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known collapsible tables are bulky and complicated, requiring a number of structural hinges to achieve a compact collapsed configuration. Known game boards are rigid or foldable. It would be desirable to provide a collapsible table of simple construction requiring a minimum of structural hinges, while having an attractive appearance and rigid table top for use. It would also be desirable to provide a game board which is rigid in use while being foldable for storage or transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,242, issued Apr. 17, 1951, to Ross, describes a collapsible combination screen and table having a series of panels that are hinged relative to one another and having legs that fold.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,258, issued Nov. 2, 1954, to Fleisch, describes a combination table and carrying case having two folding table surfaces and internally folding legs that double as handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,191, issued Oct. 1, 1957, to Cramer, describes a disposable lap tray of folded cardboard material or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,159, issued May 30, 1975, to Faria, describes a folding table having a series of parallel slats and leg that collapse to a stacked arrangement and may be carried or stored in a carrying case.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,003, issued Nov. 23, 1976, to James, describes a collapsible stool having a series of slats connected in a side-by-side relationship by a series of flexible material hinges, the stool also including folding legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,533, issued Jun. 20, 1978, to Leveille, describes a tray having folding end panels serving as legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,577, issued Sep. 25, 1990, to Demaio et al., describes a roll-up lap tray having a large number of slats attached to fabric backing and made rigid by swivel member.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a portable collapsible table solving the aforementioned problems is desired.